The Beginning of The End...
by Baroness Dethtolls
Summary: A lone Amazons story leading to the end of something...


A/N: As you may all know I do not own one tiny piece of Diablo, Diablo 2, or its Expansion pack. Id like to say this is my first chapter of my very first fan fiction and I am very proud of it, as I like it, I hope you like it, so please read and review, for if you don't I shall have Diablo himself rip your spine from your body and while you still breath, reeve your useless soul from your wasted flesh. Thank you and enjoy! ^_^!  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Beginning of the search for the truth of Vidala…  
  
As the lone Amazon was decidedly tired she caught site of a small Rogue Encampment. Thank the gods too, for it seemed only minutes away from what may be a wicked storm. And yet still, with such a wicked storm brewing, the encampment was still hustling and bustling.  
  
There was a sister of the sightless eye selling various potions. There was also a woman black smith throwing her hammer into the air while laughing at a Rogue try to wield a sword against an experienced barbarian. Her eyes went over the encampment quickly but caught everything in sight and knew of all the happenings.  
  
But to her amazement she had to do a double take and stare hard for she didn't believe her eyes. She stared harder and saw the blue glint once again from the merchant's table. That was it. What she was looking for, for years during her travels.  
  
Slowly the lone Amazon stalked up to the merchant's table, in total astonishment. She could not believe her eyes. As she reached the table she confirmed what she thought before, it was Vidala's rig. The merchant slowly looked up from some charts and smiled for he knew what the Amazon was looking at.  
  
"Oh… you must be a skilled and knowledgeable warrior to see and know exactly what I have." he remarked giving another keen smile. Slowly coming to words she answered back. "Yes I know what you have but, how have you, from what I see, a lowly merchant, come across one of my sisters rarest armors?" A small shake went through his body "A long and interesting story my child, but I shall only tell you if you agree to take this rarity off of my hands." Giving a forced smile this time.  
  
Intrigued to how such a lowly man came across such an item was part of the reason she decided to purchase the set but the main part was to wear a piece of one of her greatest sisters armor. She agreed, "I will purchase the armor, of course ill purchase the armor, but the story interest me as well, so what is your price?"  
  
"Ah, a small price for such rare and sought after items, lets see I require a perfect skull, the armor and weapons you possess, and lastly a tiny vile of your blood." She looked slightly puzzled and wonders to her self ' why the blood'. As if reading her mind, the merchant answered "the blood is a slight fetish of mine, don't mind the pun." He gives a slight nervous laugh.  
  
Agreeing immediately to such a low price and not minding losing a little blood for such a rarity. See searches in her bag and pulls out the perfect skull she had created in her Horadic Cube, and hands it to the merchant as his eyes light up. She then begins to strip down to her undergarments, first pulling off her armor on her legs and arms then proceeding to the scale male covering her chest. As she was undoing the straps in the back and on the side of her armor she looked up to see the merchant staring at her large swelling breast, just barely able to stay inside her bra. Not amused " do you like what you see?" bound from her mouth. The merchant jumped and blushes a little lost for words.  
  
She lastly draws an arrow from her bag as the merchant gives a sheepish smile and hands her the vile. She slowly put a cut right above her bicep filling the vile to the top and putting the cap on. In the process she made no twitches of pain this interest the merchant but he said nothing.  
  
As she wraps the wound he smiles as he picks up the vile that she had placed on the table. The Amazon noticed him slip the vile into a steel case as she finished wrapping the cut. She first picks the boots off of the table and slides them on. She feels chills run up and down her body as she does so, the chills were not made from her body. They felt good. She then began to put on the plate of armor and feels more chills run about her body beginning to feel strangely, but for the better. Slowly picking up the amulet she pears into the stone and sees it beautiful glint, but there is no sun to make it shine. She puts the clasps together and feels more changes occurring. The Amazon picks up the bow and begins to black out. Just as quickly as she blacked out she came to, feeling stronger, lighter, and her abilities seem to have doubled. With this her vision has gotten even better and she begins to radiate.  
  
The merchant stares in amazement, but quickly looks away, knowing what he must tell her. She looks up and with almost an attitude remarks " so how did you come about one of my sisters rarest items?"  
  
The smile slowly slips from his now dry lips. "Well it was a long time ago, I was traveling from Tristram right after Diablo was supposedly defeated. It was a long and deserted track or so I thought. About a fortnight into my journey I decided to camp early one night. As I was almost asleep as a band of Huntress began to attack my cart.  
  
I slipped into a corner of the cart hoping that the Huntress wouldn't get to me." The Amazon looked up with a smile " so you were cowering." Slightly angered by her remark he replied, " No I wouldn't call it cowering id call it protecting a good investment. But if you wish to hear the rest don't interrupt again. Now as I was saying I was protecting a good investment as they beat on the cart trying to attack me. Thinking that my end was near I began to think all was lost, when I spotted a Barbarian and an Amazon that stood behind the group.  
  
The Amazon picked an arrow from her bag and drew it back on her bow holding it and began to concentrate her energy into the arrow for what seemed to be hours but was only seconds, and she released. The arrow soared and began to split into hundreds of ice like shards and sailed into the bodies of five of the Huntresses, exploding them into hundreds of pieces, bringing their deaths instantly.  
  
The other Huntresses turned around immediately and charge the two warriors at full speed. Right as they did so the Amazon released another volley of ice like arrows, killing another three Huntresses, but this time making them suffer. The shards landed in the beasts throats leaving them gagging for air but only breathing in their own blood, leaving them to slowly drown. The Barbarian then began to unfold his deathly attack. He roared a blood-chilling cry as he grabbed the nearest beast and crushed its skull, wiping its brain off of his hand on the beast sash. Just as he finished with the first he drew his golden crystal sword from its sheath going for the next and splitting it completely in half. Its vital organs exploded everywhere, leaving trails from the source. He then proceeded to use the beast intestine to hang its lifeless body from a tree as a warning to others.  
  
As he did so the Amazon had become overwhelmed and was slaughtered. They had ripped her throat out and began to crush her skull with a large rock pounding it repeatedly into to her head. I could hear her screams so I knew she felt each blow as it reached her. As the Barbarian finished he noticed the happenings and for lack of a better word: snapped.  
  
He then hurdled himself towards the remaining four Huntress. He knocked the first down and severed its head from its body by stomping on its neck. Roaring with pleasure he raised his sword and stabbed the next in the heart bringing an end to its life instantly. The last two mangled with his bare hands. He dug his fingers right next to the lower spine of the first. He wrapped his fingers around its spine and pulled it out with one fast pull, its body fell to the floor limp and lifeless. The last I still have nightmares about. He took the ones spine and choked the Huntress to death with it.  
  
As he calmed down he looked into the cart staring at me. I quickly thanked him for his help and began to get out of the cart. As I did so I noticed what the Amazon was wearing: the Vidala Rig. The Barbarian saw me and said he had no use for it and I could have it if I desired. I gave him life, mana, and some gold for his trouble. And as he was leaving I asked him were she had attained such an item. He answered in four words: assassin in Lut Gholein. And I have not seen him since.  
  
This was nine months before now, and I have been here and not left here since."  
  
Just as he finished the Lone Amazon began to walk away from his table and toward the exit of the Rogue Encampment. Almost dazed the merchant yelled after her " what is your name great hero?" Not looking back smiling to herself " My name is Dethtolls." This is the last they spoke as she walked toward Lut Gholein on her long journey…  
  
The merchant began to giggle insanely as she left. He slowly glanced down at his chest and watched the soul stone that was driven into his pulse slowly. Thinking to himself ' well Dethtolls, now that I have a piece of you, I can bring an end to you just as I did to Vidala so many years ago. But this time I will get you before you destroy one of my brothers just as Vidala did."  
  
Slowly the "merchant" packed his things and got into his cart and rode out of the encampment into the darkness.  
  
A/N: Wow what interesting happenings; I wonder what is going to happen next. Well please review and give me your advice. Remember this is my first fic some mercy please! Well Thanx and remember: Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease.  
  
Chapter 2: Dethtolls has a long journey ahead, and who is this merchant. Join her on her journey towards Vidala and many other truths lost in the darkness; maybe you will know the meaning of it all by the end… 


End file.
